Halstead Whump, Wills POV
by Sgcam22
Summary: What I hope the next episode is like
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's another story, criticism is welcome.

Hope you enjoy ?

Wills POV

The Emergency Department was eerily quiet, like one of those times where it was too quiet, I felt on edge thinking what sort of crap is about to hit the fan.

"will chill out, enjoy the down time" said Natalie, I just smiled and shrugged in response.

"will seriously, you okay? You seem on edge" Nat replied.

"yeah I'm okay, just feels like it's too quiet, like something bad is about to happen" I said.

"will we work in Emergency, bad things are happening to people all the time, we gotta make the most of this down time" said Nat smiling. I knew she was right, but I couldn't seem to shake that ominous feeling.

Few hours later I was reading and article at the computer whilst sitting at the nurses station,

"Guys, notification from paramedics, detective down GSW to the chest plus head trauma 5 min out, take him to bagdad when they arrive" Maggie alerts us.

Nat looks at me quickly and says "hey, keep it calm okay, we don't know who it is yet" like she can read my mind.

"yeah I know" I said, not feeling any calmer at all as we all headed to bagdad to prepare for our incoming patient. I saw the look Maggie gave to Nat like they were preparing to drag me out of the room if the patient turns out to be my brother.

We quickly assign trauma roles and order alot of bood products to be sent to us, I didn't get assigned a role, I think they did that just in case, just in case I loose it. The Patient is one min out and we can hear a ton of sirens belonging to police and paramedics.

The doors slam open and paramedics push their patient through yelling out the vital information along the way. I've zoned out because I've looked at the victims face and sure enough, there lies my little brother Jay. I'm not able to examine him properly before I'm shoved out of the room with multiple people saying "we've got him".

I stand quietly outside looking through the glass watching them strip his shirt off and observing in horror the blood everywhere which seemed to be coming from the right side of his chest. Jay is semi conscious gasping and groaning from what I can hear. I glance at the monitor and note a terrible blood pressure of 75/40 and oxygen saturations in the 80s despite the 15L of O2 via non rebreather mask. I sigh and look away, they are going to have to intubate him soon, this is not good, not good at all...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I'm not very good at this haha. Enjoy ?

I notice Jay's unit have arrived in the waiting room, I go out and see them.

"guys what happened! ?" I demanded,

"long story, Jay was trying to do the right thing but got kidnapped and injured for it, how is he? Is he going to be okay?" Voight asked

"I dont know, they kicked me out, but it doesn't look good at all" I say feeling a little shell shocked by everything. I feel like my head is in the clouds and I can't focus, I'm all to consumed with my worry for Jay.

"Well when will we know what's happening?" Hailey exclaimed,

"I don't know, they are currently trying to save his life, that may take some time okay" I say, it's all starting to get to me.

I slide myself down into one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. I can't actually fathom that this is all happening. Jay my little brother shot in the chest and whacked over the head... He's all the family that I have left.

Few hours later and Jay's while unit are still in the waiting room, Ruzek is pacing, everyone else is sitting quietly stuck with their own thoughts.

I stand up suddenly and walk out of the room, it's time for me to see what's going on with Jay.

I walk down to the room he was in before... It now lies empty. I panic and rush to find Maggie,

"Maggie! Where is Jay? What's Happening? Is he okay?" I stammer.

"Woa Will calm down a bit eh, Jay has been up in surgery for the past hour, I'm sorry no one came and told you" Maggie reports to me.

My shoulders sag in absolute relief, he is not dead, not yet anyway.

"Oh okay, thanks" I replied.

I then rush as fast as I can up to the Theatre observation rooms so I can see what's happening for myself. I burst in to the room and see my brother open on the table and my colleagues trying their best to save his life. From what I can tell the bullet has dissected his aorta and also caused some pulmonary damage on its way through. I start feeling shaky as maybe the reality of my brother 's situation hits me, he has a high chance to dying today. My legs live way and before I know it I'm sitting shaking and crying on the floor. I can't loose him, my little brother Jay is the only family I have left in this world, just can't loose him.


	3. Chapter 3

I eventually realise I've been sitting on the floor for a while now, stuck in my own head. I slowly stand up and glance into the theatre again, according to the monitors Jay seems stable, though I'm sure he's full of extra blood and vasopressors, but stable for now. I decide to head back out to the waiting room to be with Jay's other family, his unit.

I stand in the doorway taking in Jay's team, the waiting room is packed with cops, uniformed officers and detectives. It blows my mind to think that this many people care about Jay.

I look at Voight, he appears to be very wound up talking on his phone pacing around the room, I assume he's trying to get justice brought upon whoever shot Jay. He looks stressed out of his mind with worry and anger. I think to myself that it's nice Jay has found another father figure to rely on.

I observe hayley next, she looks wrung out and upset, holding her head in her hands, I can just sense the waterfall of emotions she is experiencing and I wonder if there's a bit more to her and Jay's relationship than meets the eye.

I spot Adam next sitting in the corner quietly with Kevin and rojas, they all look a bit down and worried, it's nice to know Jay has lots of people that care about him.

"Jay is still in surgery and so far seems to be holding on" I announce to the group as I slowly make my way over to wait next to Hailey.

"Thanks for the update", she replies.

"of course...you know I don't know what ill do if he doesn't make it" I say, surprised that my voice is shaking a little bit.

Hailey doesn't say anything, she just puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I figure that the depth of her feelings for Jay are more than anyone knows.

What seems like hours later Dr Marcel comes in to the waiting room, and everyone stands quickly, you could cut the tension in that room with a knife.

"first things first, Jay is alive, I'm not quite sure how but he's alive" Dr Marcel begins.

"the bullet grazed his aorta and caused some lung damage, so he lost a huge amount of blood. It was difficult to repair, but we managed to graft his aorta and repair his lung and he is now stable", Dr Marcel concluded.

The waiting room is silent with a mixture of relief and fear for Jay's future, how is he going to get through all of this.

"is he going to be okay?" Hailey asked in a small voice.

"well we are going to have to wait and see, there's no guarantees at this stage" replied Dr Marcel solemnly.

And we shall leave it at that I think, the coming episode can fill in more of the blanks.

I found this hard but fun to write.

Ps hope Jay makes i


End file.
